Kings of gods
by The Phantom Penance
Summary: There was a being locked away in the Underworld to be punished for his unforgivable sins. Now, he will be brought back to the land of the living either as a sign of redemption, or for a vengeance that burns black and eternal
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the Phantompenance!**

**Some of you may know me by my other fanfic that I'm working on (you should check it out), but this is an entirely different story now.**

**You as the readers are encouraged to send inspiring reviews, they act like my fuel for my creative stories, and your reviews can change the direction of my stories in a moment's notice**

**Without further ado, Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Regular speech: "Kill you!"

**Demon/god-like speech: "You're dead."**

_Communicators/Thoughts: 'I don't trust him'_

**King of gods/goddesses**

**Chapter 1: Crime and Punishment**

Tonight was special, it was made to be special, fought to be special.

Tonight signified the end of tyranny for the race of an iconic female warrior race who would become the symbol for women everywhere that they were just as capable as their male counterparts. That night, the Amazons were free from Man and their leader, the God of War, Ares.

Hippolyta should be as pleased as her sisters, even more so in fact. For her bravery of being the female who killed Ares, she was to be Queen of the Amazons, it was a momentous task, but she would forever be respected by her fellow female warriors until the end of time. But no one knew that her fight was not yet over, that it wouldn't be over until she had gotten what she was really after.

So while her fellow Amazons celebrated on the beaches of the island that was to be their home forever, Hippolyta climbed the highest peak of the mountain unattended, she wore the same armor she had at the battle that was held only hours ago along with a bag tied to her side. It was round and kept bouncing on her leg, proving to be a distraction for the Queen.

For a lesser being, climbing the peak was a fool-hardy task, but Hippolyta was an earnest learner from her sisters and other people she met in her life, when she found a secure rock, she gripped it firmly and used her upper body to pull her to another spot where she could plant her feet.

She pulled herself upward until the edges started to bend inward and made way to a somewhat solid ground.

Her hard work was greeted with an impressive sight of the ocean with a dark blue color to match the cloudless night sky, the sounds of waves crashing was in front of Hippolyta and the faint, jumbled noises of her sisters was behind her.

"Lady Athena, I humbly ask for your presence," Hippolyta spoke out, as if in a prayer, and not a request. An owl flew from the island and landed in front of the woman, and from this owl, a woman bathed in yellow light did appear.

"**Hippolyta, or rather Queen now, this is a surprise. I would have thought that you would be with your sisters after your impossible victory." **Athena commented in a melodic voice,

Hippolyta averted her gaze from the Wisdom goddess as was the custom she was raised in before daring to speak, "I would present to you the head of the War god Ares."

She withdrew from the bag a shagged head of man, he wasn't non-appealing to the eye with his cleanly shaven face and blonde hair, but his features were frozen in a horrific pose, he was clearly afraid of the blade that removed his head from his body.

Hippolyta none-too-gently dropped the head on the ground, Athena watched its descent impassively, she held no love for her barbarian of a relative, that was the main reason why she helped the Amazons against him.

"**I'll admit that I was not expecting this, I assume that this is a sacrifice of sorts. What is the purpose of presenting this to me?"**

"Lady Athena, before I led my sisters to battle, I was…with child. And that _murderous _pig of a War god, he… he took that from me, took _her _from me." Hippolyta admitted while her eyes still barely burned with rage for Ares

"…**.I see. You want me to give you your daughter back as some sort of payment for humbling my father's favorite weapon?" **Athena surmised, she kept a smooth face as to not allude the Amazon Queen anything. Hippolyta bowed her head lower.

"If that… appeases you." **"Hmmmmm…"**

Hippolyta could not see, but she assumed Athena was rubbing her chin in thought, it was something she would have done.

"**Your request is not beyond my abilities, however, there is a price you must pay if this is to be done. Are you willing to pay it?"**

Hippolyta's face shone with determination, it was as if the Wisdom goddess had asked a rhetorical question. "Lady Athena, there is nothing I _would _not do to be a mother once again, I swear."

"**Very well then," **Athena replied in a pleased tone, **"I require you mix dirt and water to form a thick clay. From this clay, you will construct the form of a baby girl, **_**and a boy."**_

Hippolyta widened her eyes in shock and surprise, '_A SON!?' _"S-Surely Lady Athena, you jest!"

"**I do no such thing." **Athena replied softly, **"This is also your punishment for laying with Hades, the god of Death and brother of both Zeus and Poseidon."**

"I-I am not to be held responsible for that!" Hippolyta instantly objected, "I had no choice! There was no other option!"  
**"I am aware of why you slept with him," **Athena assured. **"It is not blind to me that Hades would have turned a blind eye to Ares' death without your…. persuasion, but the fact remains is that you had done the act, and are asking for the first demigoddess in years."**

"B-But…!" Hippolyta dared to plea, then she fiercely clamped her mouth.

No. She would not beg ever again, she was an Amazon, a queen, and it was time for her to start accepting the consequences of her choices.

"As you wish, Lady Athena."

_And so she did. She departed from the peak and made two figures of clay, one was a girl, the other, a boy. With the help of Lady Athena, life was breathed into the princess of the Amazons, and the scion of Themiscarya. Hippolyta loved her daughter despite her having the raven hair of her diseased father, but her son was a different story. As a man himself, he was the focal point of the Amazon's animosity for the male race, only the command of both Athena and Hippolyta kept him alive to his eighth birthday. From the day of his birth, the whole island knew the name of-_

"Madara! Are you paying any attention at all!?"

**First Chapter Done!**

**You all thought it was going to be Naruto didn't you? Not in this fic! **

**The worst traitor in Leaf history being the brother of Wonder Woman herself, that's what it's all about! **

**Unlike my other fic, the action is happening right in the next chapter, and the Justice League will be introduced in the chapter after that!**

**Review if you want Madara to be paired with anybody, or to be villain at the end of this!**

**As Jedi Master Gai would say: May the Youth be with you, always**


	2. Chapter 2:

**Hi! This is the Phantompenance, and I have come back to life!**

**Pretty exciting stuff's about to happen, but first, your indulgence for a moment if you will. Ya see, I'm planning on blending Justice League/Unlimited with the new 52 movies that have been coming out (Justice League War and Throne of Atlantis) I want to know if my audience approves in the reviews below. **

**And now, I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"'_Paradise Island?' Nothing there was paradise, at least, to me. The only good thing was my sister." -Madara Uchiha_

**Chapter 1: Training and Lineage**

Madara had surely done it now.

He zoned out into his little world and had thoroughly annoyed his only teacher in the process. It just so happens that his teacher also is one of the few Amazons alive who could take anything and everything as an insult.

So yeah, gods have mercy on his soul.

"Are. You. Listening?" The huntress coldly repeated to the boy, he focused back on reality in time to vigorously nod his head.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." The scarlet haired warrior gave him a cold stare for what felt like a century before striking Madara in the back of the head, she did not hold back her natural strength.

"That was for lying to me," she explained, "pay attention, or you'll spend the rest of your life cleaning out the stables." Madara widened his eyes in horror, that was a curse in itself! Only the gods knew how those horses made dung piles to that height, and given that he was also blessed with the natural immortality of an Amazon….. the thought was too traumatic to finish.

"Hai Artemis-sensei, I won't do it again," the words rushed out of his mouth before he could even finish his train of thought, and way before he could stop them. Artemis' back was against the boy, but he could feel the rising anger coming from her.

"_What did you say?" _She all but growled, Madara instinctively placed his hands over his head, "I meant 'yes Lady Artemis, I won't do it again!'"

Artemis didn't make a reaction, merely she returned to teaching the boy how to use a bow while muttering a single word under her breath. Madara did not need to hear it to assume what she was possibly saying.

Men.

That was the underline reason for the Amazon's animosity against Madara, because he was a representation of who enslaved them, used them, talked as if they owned them. Men.

Anything Madara did that was not acceptable in their eyes would automatically be blamed on the fact that he was a Man. The strange language that he somehow knew was not the common tongue or the newly made Themiscaryan, therefore it must be a Man thing, therefore he was banned from speaking it forever.

Artemis shot the arrows into the center of the target's critical spots: the head, neck, heart, some organs, and the lower regions (the fact that there was a target there suggested its gender).

She shoved the bow and quiver into his hands after she was done, "Split my arrows in half, and you are done for the day.

Madara nodded and lined up the arrow to the bow as were her instructions and released. The arrow spiraled through the air and embedded deep inside the head of the dummy, but not before splitting the previous arrow in half.

Madara expectedly looked up to Artemis, she folded her arms and merely grunted. "Don't take your time, it's wasting mine." He nodded and continued.

Hitting the arrows perfectly wasn't hard for him, he somehow could see things more clear than ever before when the situation called for it. Of course, he used this move when his sisters' backs were turned, in fear that if they saw, they would forbid that from him

He relaxed his eyes when he found the arrows' landing sites to his liking. "Hmph. Fine, you can go." Madara bounded off before she could even finish, it took Artemis a while to realize that he left everything for her to clean up. She cursed to the high heavens in Themiscaryan.

* * *

He sped past many of his sisters conversing, or doing some type of training for some action they may never see, just generally living out their days in the peace they long fought for. Madara wished he could see a full-scale battle like in the days of old; mother had told him that those were days of sorrow and death, but the thought of fighting had always energized him, excited him.

He ran up the marble steps till he reached a vacant training ground, his personal training ground, given to him by the gods, of all people!

Mother had explained that he was more of his father's son than his sister, therefore needed some 'special' training for a child of his caliber, it was only till recent that he found out she was distancing him from the rest of the Amazons.

It hurt, but not much, because unlike the others, his training was far more _impressive._ The Olympians had personally given him a few scrolls that contained the secrets to techniques he had never seen, abilities like calling forth flames from nothingness, and water walking.

Using these moves, however, required Madara to tap into a special power that was deep inside him, perhaps it's the same power the gods use? Answers he'll never get sadly.

He glanced at the scrolls very briefly to find the right seal, there were so many, it was hard for him to remember which one was which. He stood in the center of his training ground and pulled a one handed seal-the tiger seal-in front of his face as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

He felt it, the power inside his body. It was only as strong as his spirit and his physique, but it was impressive to the boy already. It grew and grew until it was the appropriate size for his technique, he quickly flashed a few handseals before ending up with the single handed tiger seal again.

"**Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" **A large fire ball exited Madara's mouth and flew into the open air, charring his dummy instantly with the intense heat.

Madara examined his handiwork and felt somewhat displeased at the outcome. The heat was beyond that of a normal human's limits, but its size….. still too small!

"Well, there's only one way to fix that," he grinned. More training! He'll have to make it really intense if he wanted to get the fireball jutsu- along with all jutsu for that matter- to his liking in a no time at all-

"HIYAA!"

Madara somersaulted above the raven haired femme who attempted to tackle him in his moment of planning. He landed on his feet as his attacker rammed her head into a column. "Ow…" she mumbled and rubbed it fondly,

"What have I told you about yelling?"Madara spoke, "It's like warning your enemy about your incoming attack. You need to be more stealthy if you ever hope to beat me."

"Mother says that stealth is a coward's way to fight! Unbefitting of a real Amazon!" She argued, Madara smiled in a teasing manner, "Well then, you're never going to beat me, or any else in that manner."

"You take that back! I'm gonna be the best!" She exclaimed back, Madara grinned and poked her head, "Sure, but I'll be better than you." With that, the girl tried to rush him again, but he side stepped and outstretched his leg, causing her to trip.

"I didn't yell that time, you were supposed to let me get you!" She pouted childishly, the boy could only laugh, "I don't remember any promise-" the air left his lungs when she pounced once more, only this time, she actually got him.

"Hah! You leave yourself open when you gloat, a juvenile mistake!" She declared triumphantly as she sat ontop of Madara, "Do you even know what juvenile means?" He questioned, the girl simply blushed as her answer

"Q-Quiet you! Now apologize!" "For what!?" "For saying that I won't be the best!" "I never said that, I said I'll just be better than you."

"If you're both quite done…"

That stern voice from the sidelines caused the two children to freeze and glance upward at the sight of their disappointed mother and queen.

They both shuffled to their feet and stood side by side in the presence of Queen Hippolyta, she examined them both without uttering a single word

"I saw that attack Diana. It needs some improvement, but you are on the right track for your age," the young girl nodded excitedly at the comment, "I will Mother."

"Madara," she addressed next, "don't leave yourself open like that, or you'll die in a real battle." Madara gave an inward sigh, nothing else mattered about him to his mother, nothing but his shortcomings, "I understand, Mother."

Hippolyta was really critical to him from time to time, maybe it was because he looked so much like his father, the man who practically raped her, but he usually tricked himself into believing that she was so harsh so he wouldn't actually die. It felt much better to believe that she cared deep down.

* * *

That was the oldest memory Madara could draw back upon, the rest of that day was only a fuzz to him, and he personally didn't care about the rest of that day anyway.

Several years of training had brought him to the level of strength he was now. Hard muscle on his chest and arms covered by a long cloak like garb with red armor on his chest, back, and shoulders. His face was impassive to the world as if he didn't care about his surroundings and in a way, he really didn't care at all, nothing on Themiscarya could harm him anymore.

The scrolls he used to study not only came with jutsu and fighting formations, but also with blueprints for weapons used in the art of the silent kill and arguably the most prized piece of the scrolls: the history of the a warrior race called the shinobi.

It taught Madara many things, especially the Sharingan, and he had to admit (he will only say this once, he's not a kid anymore) it was way cooler than he initially thought. Once he showed it to his mother and explained its capabilities, everything changed that day.

He wasn't treated like an Amazon, but he had the respect of one. Those who would ignore him because of his gender could not ignore him any longer because of his power, it made for an interesting change.

He felt that he had completely mastered the use of ninjutsu, including Earth, Water, Lightning, and Windstyle, but he much rather preferred Firestyle, his natural element.

Back to the point, Madara may have had a childhood where his sister was and still is his best friend and his mother had not really cared for him, but these things did not hold him back after the scroll told him about the trials of the shinobi race, his race.

He still considered himself an Amazon, but Madara recognized that he was the remaining will of the shinobi people, the ultimate product of their hard tenacity to survive against the ravages of time. His time spent in Themiscarya-an island protected by the gods themselves- had changed his Sharingan, gave him glimpses of what was to come.

He wasn't certain, but Man's world would come to the Themiscarya, he didn't care if it was to make peace or to wage war, but that would be his time to show the world the true power of a shinobi with an Amazon's pride, show them the true power of Mada-

What on earth was that in the sky? A fireball?

**And done!**

**Sorry about this guys, the chapter may have came out a little crappier than usual. I kept typing and typing and pretty soon, I got off track and was too far ahead to turn around.**

**Next chapter will be different though! I'll post that during Spring Break (which has already started) to make up for all the time you've been waiting.**

**Alright, here's some choices : The next chapter could be about Justice League: War, or the very first Justice League episode, the one with the Imperium. Or I could do War and add Martian Manhunter to the mix because he's a pretty cool guy. **

**Next chapter: Madara and Diana's Journey into Man's World! Should Superman and Wonder Woman get into a romance like in 52? Would Madara even allow it?**

**Also: Tell me who Madara should be paired with, I LURVE SUGGESTIONS**

**MAY THE YOUTH BE WITH YOU, ALWAYS**


	3. Chapter 3: War is what I live for!

**Hello, I have come back with more!  
Sorry it took so long, but I had to do some research and I was gone for a bit, it is Spring Break, or rather, was.**

**First off, with pairings, I'm afraid I can't work with Supergirl, purely because she's a teenager and she hasn't been discovered yet. They WILL have a friendly relationship, or whatever Madara considers friendly. **

**With no other words to say, let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: War, it's what I live for.**

'_I'm not kidding now. I will literally pay someone to kill me now, or replace me.'_

Normally a composed Madara whom carefully worked with every option given to him was now his last threads of self-composure and pent in rage, why?

"So, are you like the only dude on Paradise Island? Do they give you free ones or something to repopulate?" It was simple, _he could not shut up._

Their prisoner who fell from the sky in a ball of fire was unlike anything Madara had ever seen, but what his mother and fellow sisters had always feared: Man was discovering their island sanctuary.

The man they had captured wore a garb that distinguished him to his leaders as well as having an uncanny resemblance to the War god, it was a miracle in itself that he was still alive. However, he lacked the knowledge of shutting his mouth and Madara could see how Artemis nearly skewered him.

"Okay, between us men and all, do you bathe with the women?"

Due to proper protocol of the Amazons, the prisoner was not to be touched or harmed in any way until Queen Hippolyta could make a decision as to how he shall be dealt with, and that's why Madara's watching him. He obeys his mother's orders to the letter.

"Seriously, do you or do you not do a double take when you see a girl bend down?" Today would be celebrated as the one day he disobeys her.

The man could not stop talking, Madara wished he brought something to cover his ears from the pure stupidity and irritation that man was uttering.

"Could you be a pal and tell me what the princess thinks of me? Because she is hot." _Gods, did he dare suggest to court his sister? IN FRONT OF HIM!?_

Madara activated his Sharingan and stared intensely into the blonde man's very soul as he growled, "Listen you annoying ant, the fact that no other Man has arrived as of yet to this island reveals one thing: you are not missed, and quite frankly, I can see why."

"Now, the moment my Queen decides your death, I WILL personally rip your entrails out from your body and show you your own beating heart. And trust me, you WILL be very much alive to see it."

Whether he was brave or incredibly stupid, Madara automatically assumed the latter of the two, the man stared at the menacing son of Hippolyta _and smiled. _"Glad we can finally have a conversation! Now that you're so talkative, can you please tell me what they plan to do with me?"

Madara felt like a fool, why did he even _think_ that indulging that fool was going to be helpful in any way?

"Brother!" He turned quickly to see Diana walking to him, but not before flashing a deadly glare at the man who was nonetheless oogling her. "Please tell me that Mother has decided to kill him?" He practically begged which was saying a lot. Madara never begs! But he did want that man dead!

"I'm sorry Brother, but he lives to see another day." Diana truly sounded apologetic, but she secretly took pleasure at watching Madara sulk in anger.

"He is to be brought back to his people as a sign of peace. What's better, we get to bring him back!" She told him gleefully, this was her chance to prove herself to her mother and her people that she was no longer that child, but a worthy Amazon warrior!

Madara however, was mentally imagining the horror to come. He had to stay with that chatterbox!? "Hn." _Troublesome._

* * *

"You both represent all of the Amazons, I would not put my faith on anyone more worthy," Hippolyta declared to her kneeling children and the rest of the female warrior race. Madara would have felt truly humbled if she was talking about him.

The compliments was a formal thing, but she was mainly addressing her daughter, the Princess and heir to the throne even though she was born last. Hippolyta had already given Madara his orders, "_Watch over Diana, she represents us all. Are we clear?"_

He didn't mind. Diana was precious to him, his precious sister, and no one would be touching her, least of all that lecherous chatter mouth.

"Rise Diana, Madara." She commanded,

Madara, always prepped for battle, wore his red armor and shinobi attire with steel gauntlets on his arms along with matching steel boots to show off his Amazonian heritage in some notable sense. Strapped to his back was his scythe and large fan called gunbai, both tethered to a long chain

Diana however, wore the armor of their people. Dark red and dark blue body armor with steel protection on her knees, wrists, legs, and her heels. Her blue boots went all the way up to her knees, and her arm coverings went to her upper arms. **(Basically Justice League War)**

Her normally free hair was tied into a pony-tail behind her back with a gathering of a few strands on the side of her face. She was finally looking like a true warrior, ready for combat, now if she could only stop smiling so much….

"You bear our Bracelets of Victory, the Lasso of Truth, and the Sword of Justice **(It's the specially crafted sword with the eagle on the hilt, not hard to imagine it so)**, weapons that were made for the defense of our people, let it continue to be used so." Hippolyta stated to her daughter.

Diana nodded in determination, "Yes mother, I will." The Queen stared into the eyes of her daughter and smiled at the honesty they shone, "You will do us proud, Diana. I know it."

Her eyes darted to Madara and narrowed, as if trying to detect some sort of doubt in the man about the command she had given in secret. He gave a slight nod of reassurance, so she turned away.

"You must leave as soon as possible. The quicker you get to Man's world, the less of chance of a war breaking out."

* * *

_Three Days Later….._

As it turned out, that wasn't the last Madara would see that annoying buffoon, Steve Trevors. When they landed on the nearest land in Man's world, he told them who Madara and Diana was and where they came from per instructions, but the men did not believe him.

They quickly changed their tune when one of touched Diana the wrong way. She reacted as any Amazon would, she broke his hand, but Madara felt like the lesson didn't quite reach them, so he broke the man's back.

One demonstration of Diana's immense strength later, their military finally took them quite seriously and requested Madara and Diana to talk to their king, this man called President.

It was a stupid name, Madara had some sympathy for the man.

Somehow, word got out to the common people of Ahmurica (that is how you say right?) that they had arrived, and before they knew, their mode of transportation was constantly surrounded by people. Once Madara meets King President, he'll have to recommend that his subordinates learn to keep a tighter lip.

Nightfall had arisen when they finally made it to the embassy, it was a white building that held five columns in the front of it. Between them and the embassy was a black fence, a lawn, and a gathering of people.

"Driver, tell them to move!" Steve commanded, he had abandoned his annoying manner a long while ago, and Madara was overly pleased, though he didn't dare show it. The man…'honked the horn' as it's called, but all that achieved was someone getting on top of their transportation.

Madara's Sharingan came alive as the man grew very irritated, "I'll deal with this." He was about to ask Diana to get out of his way (he naturally sat between her and Trevors) before the man grabbed his wrist, "Don't. If you do anything rash, the American people will treat you as hostile." Steve reminded,

"Then by the time I get out of this metal thing, they better be out of the way," Madara replied dangerously. The door opened and shut, both men spun quickly to see Diana-of all people, why her?- out addressing the masses.

"I am Princess Diana of Paradise Island. Tell me who it is you are protesting, and I will deal justice." She declared while brandishing her Sword of Justice, Madara sighed to himself when he left the car, "Poor little sister. Always eager to please, even if you don't know what you're doing."

It took her a moment to examine all the signs they were holding up, but after looking at mannequin of herself, she finally connected the dots. "You are here to protest…against me?"

For a brief moment, she looked like the hurt little girl that Madara grew up with, then she hardened back into a warrior. "You!" She pointed her sword at the fat Man who stood on their car. "What is your problem with me?"

The man appeared fearful, he glanced at all the people who protested alongside him, then he spoke out, "You want the truth!? You brandish that sword with a smile on your face and scare us normal people! Plus you dress like a whore!"

Diana and Madara stared at all the people who yelled in agreement with the man, Diana appeared more hurt than ever, but Madara gave an eerie chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I must have terrible hearing, but I couldn't hear you from this distance." He launched himself in the air with a boost of chakra and landed on the car, right next to the panicking man. Madara looked like a giant compared to his stature, he leaned down to stare at the man face to face.

"Now that I'm _so much closer,_ say it again." He demanded, the man appeared to be one shy step closer to wetting his undergarments. "Madara, that's enough!" Diana commanded, causing Madara to sigh deeply and get off the vehicle,

"You sir! That is not your truth." Diana compelled the man to reveal the truth with the use of her lasso, making him admit in front of everyone that he cross-dresses as her to feel "powerful." His statement, although outright hilarious, made Madara disappointed.

THAT was how people felt powerful in this world? Pretending to be someone who has worked themselves to the bone for power? Diana was took that as a compliment that people aspired to be like her, but she was the baby sister to Madara, naïve of how twisted the world could become.

"Diana, they're waiting inside," Trevors informed her once the crowd cleared away and they could finally enter the embassy grounds. Madara stared at the entrance and stopped.

"Madara, what is wrong?" Diana asked with concern for her brother, but he shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, I will wait out here until the peace treaty is done."

"But I thought we were doing this together," she persisted, "No, remember what Mother said, _you _represent the Amazons, and they are a strong people, so you must be strong in turn and handle this alone." He replied,

Madara's little sister looked down to the ground, her face was filled with self-doubt of her abilities, "What if I mess something up, or say something wrong?" She muttered,

"I don't think that me jumping in to save the day would help any." Madara lifted her chin up so they could see eye to eye. "You _are _the Princess of Themiscarya and an Amazon in your own right, you will do us all proud." He assured her. She quickly gave him a hug to which Madara awkwardly patted her head (he was too old for hugs!).

"Hate to break the brother-sister thing, but we really should get this show on the road." Madara's Sharingan met Steve's eyes as a sign of a warning to the blonde haired man. Once they broke apart, Diana nodded bravely to her brother who nodded back, then she and Steve Trevors entered the building and Madara crossed his arms and waited outside.

The doors slam open with a furious Diana marching away and Steve hopelessly trailing her, "Did something happen?" Madara asked when he caught up with his sister.

"No, the President wasn't there! What blatant disrespect!" She raved in anger, "He's just showing up a little late, that's all!" Steve yelled behind them both. Madara sighed once more, he found himself doing that a lot recently. "Well, _there _goes my uplifting speech."

* * *

Madara sat on the ground and stared at the starry sky while Diana fumed and Steve utilized all the skills he could to try to calm the Amazon Princess down. But it took a little girl to do the job, a little girl with some type of food.

'_Wherever we are, it's completely devoid of any stars for me to enjoy. That can get annoying really quick,' _Madara frowned in his thoughts, "Brother, quick!"  
"What is it!?" He asked quickly as he reached for the hilt of his scythe, but instead of an oncoming battle, he was treated with Diana presenting him a cone with some sort of pink glop on the top.

"You must try this ice-cream, it is the best food ever!" She urged, the girl Diana befriended nodded as she held her own, and the maker of that substance could only shrug along. Madara stared at the treat in a critical manner, "It's pink."

"Never mind that, just taste it!" His sister urged, Madara carefully grabbed a fingerful with his index, it felt really cold as he placed it on his tongue and swirled it around the inside of his mouth. It was creamy, had an unique taste, and quickly melted in his mouth.

"I've tasted better things." Was all he could say.

Diana patted the head of the little girl, "Do not mind my brother, he was always like that." The ice cream seller stared at Madara strangely. Madara suddenly stared right back at him with blood red eyes, the man freaked and offered him an ice cream, the brother of Diana snatched it and walked away.

* * *

"Listen Diana, you've got to get back to the embassy," Steve finally caught up with the siblings (and the girl) while they walked through the park. "Look Steve! You must have some of this ice-cream, it is the best!" She replied, clearly having a good time.

"It's all fun and games, but you've got to go back-" "this land, your world, has so many wonderful things to offer!" She cut through him while staring at the buildings that surrounded the park in the night. "But there is a darkness here, I can feel it. I am here to fight it, that's why I came to Man's world, _to fight."_

"No, you're here to solve any diplomatic problems with the American people and the Amazons," Steve reminded in a calm manner, but it was clear that he was getting a little weary of Diana's brash actions, but as long as he didn't act in a manner that would upset him, Madara wouldn't care much.

"I'm afraid the Trevors man may be right, sister." Madara's voice shocked both Steve and Diana, "We should clear any negative feelings that may be arising between our people before we start looking for fights. Besides, this is an embassy, I highly doubt that anything exciting happens here-"

The screams of women cut Madara off from his statement, all three of them turned to see flying creatures garbed in gold metal rise from the grounds of the embassy. Some of them were abducting people while the others sent the civilians into pandemonium.

Despite the mayhem, both Madara and Diana smiled at the challenge, "Now _there _is my responsibility! Leave them to me." She unsheathed her sword as Madara pulled out both his gunbai and his scythe for combat.

Diana sliced one in half then followed by giving another the same treatment while Madara spin kicked a monster then ran his scythe through its body. "They are easy to run through, that's disappointing." Madara said in a cold voice while Diana took to the skies.

Some more abominations landed on the ground in front of Madara who turned on his Sharingan, "Oh well. What you lack with quality, you better make up in quantity, or this'll get boring. For me. You'd be too busy being dead."

They roared as they rushed him, but armed with the power of a fully matured Sharingan, Madara weaved through their arms while hacking and slashing at their open points. He moved on as the creatures behind him fell apart in a shower of blue blood.

He slashed one with his scythe and swatted it away with his gunbai in his other hand before spinning around and hitting another creature behind him with his giant fan. He glanced upward to see one diving right above him, so he side-stepped and before it even perceived that it missed its target, Madara sliced him to smithereens.

He briefly spotted a collective group heading his way and smirked as he brought his hands together, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **A massive fireball containing ten-thousand degrees of instant death came out from his lips and soared to the creatures. They were reduced to glorious ashes.

"Tch, these things aren't fun at all, they are hardly a match for a warrior of my skills." He frowned and stared at his sister. She was having the day of her life using her lasso to throw monsters at each other before slicing them up with her sword, "Look at her up there, hogging all the fun for herself. It's only because she can fly."

In his moment of distraction, one of the creatures rammed into him and slammed him against the ground, slightly surprising Madara a bit. "So you play dirty? Then I have no choice…" the rest of his sentence was unheard as many others began to dogpile on the male Amazon.

Diana had just finished slicing one of the beasts' head off when she looked down on the earth and saw the big pile of blue and gold. "Brother!" She yelled as she made her way to his aid, but before she could even get close, the dogpile exploded in a burst of blue flames.

There stood Madara in the center, his long black hair flapped madly in the blue fire as his blood red irises took on a new formation.

"**Susano'o!"**

* * *

**Chapter Completed!**

**Sorry it took a long while, but I had to contemplate how I was going to transaction into the Justice League War movie, and procrastination is a sexy temptress.**

**Anyway, yeah, I'm totally gonna be that guy who stops in the middle of an action scene. Why you ask?**

**Because there's more to come in the next book!**

**Anyway, Pairing for Madara will have to be someone near his age, so no Supergirl, Raven, or Starfire, because they're teenagers, though I'm kinda stretching it with Supergirl**

**Just find somebody who is a member of the Justice League, like Hawkgirl or Black Canary!**

**Anyway, I have done some thinking, and now I'm seriously reconsidering of Madara getting the Mokuton, what do you guys think?**

**Anyway, check out my other fics, and MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU, ALWAYS**


	4. Chapter 4: Gods Among Us

**Hello my fans, I'm back! **

**Due to school, I'm going to be a bit more hindered from updates, so they'll be may be weekly or not, maybe every two weeks or so.**

**Anyway, let's continue with Kings of gods!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gods among us, but I'm still the best.**

The skeletons made of blue fire reached for the flying creatures and crushed them in their hands while Madara just stood there with his arms folded,

"This should even the odds a bit, though I'm not personally getting in the fun, my loss." Madara stated in a disappointed tone. The flying creatures all joined together to strike against the blue Susano'o, but a sword materialized in the manifestation's hands. One swipe sliced them all in half.

"Brother!" Madara looked upward to see his sister cutting some straggling monsters, the main force was retreating or falling back to regroup. Madara preferred the latter of the two.

She floated back down to the earth as Madara's Susano'o disappeared, she wiped her blade and stared harshly at her brother. "Madara, you weren't allowed to use your Susano'o, that's cheating."

"Since when!?" Madara demanded, "You're the one who started flying away!"

"Hate to break this up, but we've got other problems!" Steve ran up to the two Amazons with a black device in his hand, he called it a phone. "I just got a call. Air Force One is under attack by these things, and so is every major city in the world!"

"I can see it," Madara spoke with his Sharingan eyes looking up in the black sky. After a moment of studying the monsters' chakra signature, he could effectively pick their signature out for miles on out.

"I will help the President. Steve, assemble your strongest warriors!" Diana declared unsheathing her sword, only for Madara to catch her arm.

"You're not leaving me down here, away from all the fight," he demanded,

"But you cannot fly! How can you assist me all the way up there?" She naturally questioned. Madara got this dark glare in his eyes, he stared at the ground and mumbled something. "What?" she asked,

"I said carry me!" Madara yelled out, Diana was shocked to her core. Madara, asking for help, from her nevertheless!  
"Are-are you serious?"

"I cannot make the jump by myself, so I need you to...carry me," he explained clearly and calmly, though the last part he had to grind out of his teeth.

* * *

Madara sulked as his younger sister carried him by his arms. Being held thousand of feet in the air by his hands wasn't comfortable, but it hurt far less than his pride.

_'First thing I'm doing when I get back, demanding Mother to give me the ability to fly,'_

"There it is!" Diana yelled out, the massive metal plane flew through the cloudy sky with more monsters pursuing it, the plane was smoking a bit. Was that a normal thing?

"Land me on its back," Madara commanded, Diana spun herself and him around before expertly throwing him at the plane.

Madara's first mistake upon landing it was assuming he would need the usual amount of chakra to stick on the plane despite the immense lack of chakra radiating off the metal and the intensity of the wind blowing on his face.

To his credit, he didn't have a physical reaction when his feet began to slid backwards, he embedded his scythe into the plane, the metal screeched as it tore due to the wind pushing the male Amazon back, but he quickly steadied himself.

**"Raargh!" **The creatures sank their claws into the top of the plane, about four or five of the creatures faced him, Madara smirked and leveled his scythe and gunbai.

"Care to dance? I doubt you'll fare better than your former friends." The creatures snarled as they and Madara collided together.

Madara ducked underneath one and sliced one of his legs clean off, content with the sounds of the creature getting sucked away by the air. He ducked a vicious swipe for his head and sliced the creature's own head clean off, poetic justice if he ever saw it.

Jutsu would be preferable to handle the other three monsters under normal circumstances, but fighting thousand of feet in the air wasn't normal circumstances.

The craft suddenly shuddered, Madara stared to his left to see one of the twirling mechanisms on the wings of the Air Force 1 had suddenly caught fire, he felt the intense rush of air as the craft began to speed closer and closer to the earth.

When the winged creatures began to shake along with the aircraft, Madara's eyes changed again into the powerful Eternal Mangyeko as a blue sword cut them all in half.

Madara stared at the ground that was approaching very quickly, "I should probably do something to stop this plane," he muttered before there was a screech behind him. More creatures landed on the plane and dared to challenge his might.

Persistent little ants. He grinned nevertheless "_Or _I can let dear sister handle that while I play with my new toys."

Plan B sounded so much more fun.

* * *

Queen Hippolyta stared at the vast sea that surrounded her island and where her children were lost in, she knew without a doubt that one of them was doing the Amazon's proud.

"You worry about your children, my Queen?" Hippolyta turned to see Alexa, one of the few Amazon's whose experiences with man has left her unable to sleep for many a night's end.

The Queen nodded stiffly, "It is safe to assume that."

"You should not worry yourself," Alexa replied, "Diana will honor us all, you have taught her very much."

"It is not Diana that troubles me so." Hippolyta confessed, causing Alexa to fall silent. The only male on Themiscarya was still an informal taboo against the sisters.

"In truth, I have taught Diana what it truly meant to be an Amazon, how to command her sisters' respect and obedience, I have taught her all our beliefs and philosophies. But with Madara, I taught him nothing. The gods gave him his own teachings, and I wanted no part of it."

After Hippolyta's admission, the Queen and only mother on Paradise Island gave a hollow laugh, "It is quite ironic. In fear that he may corrupt the Amazon way of life, I may have created the Amazon's own destroyer."

"My Queen, what are you saying?" Alexa asked with concern, the destruction of her people-her way of life- was no mere laughing matter.

"Do you remember the day Madara openly challenged Artemis to a duel?" The Queen asked, her fellow sister smiled fondly at the memory.

"How could I forget? Artemis surely wouldn't."

"Everything changed when he won," Hippolyta admitted, "He naturally received the respect from our sisters that he craved, but he showed me how much he changed without me, without a mother unlike Diana."

"That day, I could not see the little boy who was fearful of my disappointment or of failure, I could only see a man who loved violence and craved the death of his enemies. Little Madara was gone, replaced by a monster of Ares and Hades' creation. I fear he may be the end of us all, and our only hope may very well rest with Diana."

* * *

"I change my mind, this is really boring." Madara sighed, the creatures were no match for his power and they were rather clumsy. The rushing wind dispatched more monsters than his own blade.

He glaced backward to see the ground coming quick, "Now that I think about it, perhaps it was a bad idea to trust Diana with this, I might as well handle it-"

He couldn't finish his statement when the plan suddenly jolted and began a slow descent to the earth, Madara narrowed his eyes. He knew Diana was strong and all, but she wasn't _that_ strong to handle a burden of this magnitude. He ran down to the belly of the beast to find the most incredible thing he had ever seen.

A mere man, holding the metal plane effortlessly!

His attire was consisting of blue with a flowing red cape on his back along with red boots. He swatted flying creatures away with one hand and fired beams of pure heat from his eyes.

The man's power...could very well rival Madara's, so he was impressed. But that would change in a matter of moments.

The legs of the plane went down and his sister came down with them, slicing any monsters that came her way till she and the man were staring face-to-face.

That stare...the smiles... _it was seventy hundred years too early for some stranger to court his sister without his permission!_

_'Wait...calm down,' _ Madara's calm, rational thinking had seized the moment to calm the Amazon down, _'Your fears are warranted, but remember that she's a grown woman. She would want you to trust that she was making the best decisions for herself-'_

A blue fist smashed itself in the stranger's body, he spiraled out into the wind and without its support, the plane once again began to plummet.

"MADARA WE WERE JUST TALKING!" Diana yelled angrily, but he didn't appear a bit sorry in the least.

"Didn't know, don't care." He replied smugly before slicing a way inside the plane. He found two men, one wearing full black attire and the other wearing blue, as well as one woman. They all looked terrified at the incoming earth.

"This will only take a minute," he assured before his eyes changed back into the EMS, ** "Kamui!" **He stared with satisfaction as the three spiraled into a vortex before disappearing in his own and rereappearig on the ground several kilometers away and closing.

His Susano'o flared to life and grew two legs as it armed itself with two blades made from the same unbreakable chakra as its skin.

"It should be child's play to slice the beast into ablivion," he said to himself once Diana cleared the plane. The Susano'o gave two slashes, one going downward and the other going sideways, and the plane exploded with a mighty sound and a rain of fire and jagged metal jetted into different directions.

"That was...quite satisfying actually." Madara admitted as the Susano'o gradually died down

Diana floated down to the earth and sheathed her sword, "Where is the President?"

"Right in here," Madara replied while tapping just above his eyes. Diana frowned at his use of what was called space-time jutsu.

"Don't complain, I know you're just sore of all those times I've hid in my Kamui during hide-and-seek," he spoke while folding his arms.

"That was cheating and you know it!" She yelled out in a child-like manner. He smirked at her long time grudge, it was quite amusing to remind her of it from time to time.

"A true shinobi must do whatever it takes to secure victory."

Diana didn't visually react to his statement, but her worry grew in her heart at the comment of her brother. She understood why Madara called himself a shinobi, it was unique, something that accepted him for who he was and what he could do other than the Amazons at home.

But her primary fear was that he was isolating himself more and more from _all _Amazons, including her. He accepted the life of the shinobi because it contradicted the creed of the Amazons. Diana was taught to be honorable in a battle and show your opponent the same respect you deserve, whereas Madara was taught to sacrifice everything for the sake of the mission, all adversaries deserved no mercy, no respect.

Diana held some resentment for the creatures they battled but she still honored them, their battle was making her a better warrior, a better defender of her home. Madara killed them because they opposed his power, he knew he was more than a match for them.

He scared her, she was unembarrassed to admit it. If it was not for Diana herself, Madara would probably not lift a finger to save their home.

"What was that for!?" Brother and sister turned to see the man with the cape float down to the earth before them, his eyes laid firmly on Madara. Besides his costume looking a bit silly and not protective in the least, he had a handsome face, devoid of blemish, and jet black hair with a little of it twirling down to the top of his forehead.

Madara stared critically at the man and casually stepped between him and Diana. "I didn't recognize you as an ally, I thought you were one of them, trying to bite _my sister's _head off.

The son of Amazon didn't know if the man believed him, and he really didn't care. If he was going to act upon it, Madara would have no choice but to put him underneath his heel like all the others.

"Stop being rude, Madara!" Diana demanded as she shoved him to the side, she shook the hand of the man with the red cape. "I am Diana, the Princess of Themiscarya and the Amazons. This is my brother, Madara."

The man gave a pleased smirk, "So you must be the Wonderwoman that the world has been raving about."

Diana gave an improper flush of embarrassment while Madara folded his arms. "Tch, 'Wonderwoman,' it still sounds stupid."

"Am I under the impression that I am talking to who the people call 'Superman?'" She asked in return.

"That's me," The Man of Steel declared proudly, "Listen, I've got some...friends of sorts who are trying to stop this invasion, it'd be best if we group up with them and figure this problem out, together."

"Are there more people like you!?" Diana asked excitedly, like a child who was receiving a present.

Superman gave an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his head, "Well... not _exactly _like me, but they have superpowers. Special abilities that separate us from everybody else."

"Then we must meet them immediately!" Diana declared while brandishing her gleaming blade, "Come brother! To battle!"

Madara sighed and dragged his sister away from the man by the ear.

"What was that about!? And I thought we discussed touching my ear!?" She hissed while fondling her bright red ear.

"Stop being thickheaded and think for a moment! We don't know this man, we cannot trust him!" Madara replied angrily while eyeing 'Superman' in suspicion, the man glanced back and forth at other stuff.

Diana stared at him for a moment before smirking mischievously, "Do my ears deceive me? Is that my brother...sounding afraid?"

"Don't even joke! I am afraid of nothing!" Madara snapped back in a quick manner.

"Think about it! An alliance with other warriors as strong as us to save the world! Doesn't that excite you too!?" Diana asked persuasively.

Madara groaned, she was not going to deter from this, and he didn't have the patience to bind her to the ground. It was best if he just let it go.

"...Fine. But you stay in my eyesight!" He demanded, the sister of Madara nodded along, but it was clear she wasn't going to obey him.

"Um, you two know that I have super-hearing right?" Superman asked when they rejoined him.

Madara continued to give him the death stare, "I assumed you were respectful to our privacy nevertheless. I have decided that we will join you and your comrades on the battlefield."

Superman nodded and dropped his friendly smile, it was no longer time to be playful, but serious. "I'll lead you to them, but first, where's the President?"

Madara widened his eyes in disbelief, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten! The indignity of it all! "I'll handle it, **Kamui!**"

The three watched as a vortex appeared before their feet and three normal people appeared to come into their plane of existence.

"S-Superman!" The President gasped as he stood before Metropolis' golden guardian, the Man of Steel briefly flashed a smile at the face of Amercia.

"It's comforting to see you and the First Lady safe, Mr. President. Excuse me, but I have to lead my associates to some other superheroes, we're going to stop this invasion."

"I-In that case, don't let me get in your way." The President fumbled. Madara scoffed at the man, the leader of a reknown country reduced to a stuttering mess, it was such a disappointment.

"Let's go!" Diana cheered for combat as she lifted her scowling brother by his shoulders and followed Superman.

Truthfully, Madara was looking forward to the upcoming battle and the chance to meet others who could prove a worthy challenge for his power. If they impressed him enough, he might take them a little seriously out of respect when their inevitable dance comes up.

_'I'm actually looking forward to it. Whatever this invasion is, it better not get boring, or I'd have to cut it short.'_

**Chapter Complete!**

**You don't know what type of monsters I had to face in order to get this chapter done, it was exhausting!**

**Anyway, I want to briefly explain Madara to you. This isn't the same Madara in Naruto who-though evil-was about the pursuit of world peace. This Madara wants nothing of that sorts, that is Amazon teaching, and Madara doesn't like to be associated with them other than by name.**

**This is _Uchiha _Madara, where the Uchiha pride runs deep in him. All he cares about is showing the world his power and finding worthy challenges, his views may conflict with the League about the whole no-killing thing, but not enough for him to go AWOL.**

**If I decide that Madara goes rogue, it will not be about justice, because Madara doesn't care much about justice. All he wants is a fight, a challenger.**

**In fact, I already have the scenario of Madara going AWOL in my head, I won't tell you because it will be obvious soon enough.**

**Anyway, a special treat! A little preview of the next chapter!  
**

_Madara flew past Flash and Shazam and connected to the concrete. The unrelenting beams of pure energy drove him through the concrete, a semi-truck, and into the side of a building._

_It hurt, but Madara wasn't concerned with the pain. _

_He stared down at his smoking chest, or more precisely, at the armor on his chest._

_"You...scratched my armor."_

_Bad move._

_He snapped his head up to the creature called Darkseid, his Mangyeko Sharingan turned purple as seven rings came out of his irises._

**_Bad move indeed_**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle of Gods

**Hello guys, the Phantom Penance has returned from the dead!**

**This is gonna be one of my shorter fics since Justice League War wasn't very long or elaborate with the final scene. Work with me here.**

**Sorry for the long(er) update. My family has lots of plans this summer it seems and they want me to either participate or help set up. They always leave me out of the loop!**

**Anyway, back to Madara and the Justice League! We last left off with the male Amazon meeting these other heroes…..and eventually their adversary….**

**Chapter 5: Battle of gods**

* * *

When Madara finally met the so-called "super-heroes" he was many things, but impressed was not in the lineup.

A super-speedster, a cocky glorified law enforcer, and a man imbued with the powers of the Olympians yet acts like a child. The only silver lining was the Batman and the man made of metal, even though he attacked his sister.

The Batman was the only one of the sort with a brain in his head and the man/machine (Madara believed the term to be "Cyborg") had given them the battleplans of the enemy who were commanded by some sort of conqueror called Darkseid.

"He's using these portals, this Boom Tubes, to bring his army here from Apokolips while taking humans to his home planet to terraform them into Parademons. It's a process he intends to do with the rest of Earth as well." The Cyborg concluded to the group of eight.

Madara folded his arms. '_This Darkseid….he may prove to be an interesting challenger yet.'_

"We'll have to stop them before that happens." Batman declared in his low tone of a voice. Why he did that was beyond Madara, he could tell that it was not the man's natural voice, did he not know that speaking that low was not good for his voice.

"But how? If what Metal Man here said earlier, these Parademons are already all over the world." The Flash reminded.

"Then we divide and conquer!" Diana commanded while lifting her sword in the air.

The cocky one, Green Lantern, smirked at Madara's sister. "Lady, you are speaking my language."

_Both _Madara and Superman glared at the man, though the former started to stare menacingly at the Kryptonian soon enough.

"That means we'll get to team up!? That's so sweet!" Exclaimed the ever-childish Shazam.

"Not in your lifetime, boy." Madara growled. His Sharingans could see through all deceptions that are spawned from magic, meaning he saw Shazam for who he really was, meaning that it'd be a cold day in the Underworld when Madara himself would trust a minor in a battle.

Suddenly, the Cyborg gasped, "We're too late. He's here."

The eight directed their attention to the blinding light leaving the one tower in the sea. Floods of Parademons all flew out of the light like a flurry of crows until one giant of man casually floated out of light.

His body resembled that of hard, dark earth and wore armor of blue and yellow with eyes of deep crimson.

"This must be that Darkseid, you spoke of," Madara commented with a raised eyebrow, "He looks entertaining."

"He can't be that tough." Superman replied, but he had spoken too soon.

Three planes, planes way smaller than the one Madara had destroyed, rushed the imposing conqueror and fired metal tubes at him. Darkseid did not falter when the tubes struck him and exploded upon impact, then his eyes shot out beams of light and death.

These beams bended and twisted after the planes until they reached their targets, the metal machines exploded behind Darkseid's back and he did not even bother to turn around.

"It seems that he is stronger than you thought. Scared?" Madara taunted the Man of Steel.

"**I am Entropy. I am Death." **The creature had finally made it across the sea and at the shore where he floated above the heroes and Madara with a flock of Parademons at his back.

"**I am Darkseid." **He declared, convincing the heroes that he was indeed Darkseid and the man behind the invasion.

Madara spat on the ground, "I am not amused giant."

Suddenly, Green Lantern stepped forward with a glow on his ring and a smirk plastered on his face. "Just stay back everybody and peep the lightshow, Green Lantern's got this!"

'_Oh I am going to enjoy this…' _Madara thought as the Lantern rushed the giant with a construct.

In five seconds, Green Lantern was struck across a building with one blow. He landed on the cement where two Parademons proceeded to beat the downed hero.

Madara chuckled. That priceless sight will be ingrained in his memory for centuries to come.

Diana growled as she and the other heroes rushed Darkseid and the other Parademons with an unspoken goal in mind: defeat Darkseid to save the world. But that was far easier thought than done.

Flash used his speed to gain momentum and power behind his punches against the Parademons while Batman used a combination of agility, techniques and his tools. The others barreled through with strength while Green Lantern continued to get his butt handed to him by Darkseid.

"Princess, mind telling me what your friend is doing!?" Batman suddenly demanded.

Diana was confused for a split-second, then she searched quickly for her brother, but he was not to be found until she looked up. Somehow, he reached the very top of the building to look down upon the battle, but other than that, he was doing only one thing.

And that was absolutely nothing.

"What are you doing!?" Diana asked in disbelief, Madara supported his head with a fist and stared in boredom of the battle below.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm observing Darkseid, it'd be foolish to charge in without knowing his full capabilities. Didn't Mother teach you that?"

"This is a war brother! We do not have time for such things!" Diana exclaimed.

Madara sighed, "True, but our new 'comrades' seem to love charging in without a plan."

"**Now you die." **They heard Darkseid declare.

They glanced downward to see the giant holding his hands in the air, said hands were glowing red and the glow was getting brighter by the second, then he struck the ground.

A massive blast came forth that shattered glass and brick. When it was over, the city area they were in was reduced to ruins and most of the heroes were gone, it was quite lucky for Diana that she was shielded by her brother's Susano'o.

"You see? If I had just charged in, I would have been caught up in that," Madara smugly pointed out. "But I think I know enough to win."

With that, Madara took a step off the building and fell several stories before making a crater in the ground. He unhooked his scythe off his back and stood tall before the Lord of Apokolips.

* * *

Detective David Sanders was just that, a detective. He found missing children and stopped the bad guys, not stop Armageddon. So when a freaking alien invasion happens, he does what any cop should: his job and leave everything else to the capes.

Right now, his job was evacuating the civvies before those giant creatures pick them off the streets and send them who knows where. The detective part of him wants to find out, but the human part wants to high-tail it and look for his own family.

"John, dispatch came through. Let's get out of here." He said to his partner, but he found out that his partner didn't hear him when he was the only one in the car.

"John?" He called out while pulling out his handgun, he feared the worst for his partner, but to his relief, he found the man just a little distance away.

"Hey partner, we're supposed to be heading back." He nudged John on the shoulder, shaking the man out of his thoughts.

"So much devastation," John quietly spoke in a deep voice, "and we are to run and hide?"

"Ain't nobody's fault that we can't help out more," David replied, "we're human, we can't do much more than this. Leave the rest to the capes, that's why they got powers right?"

John did not respond, leaving David to believe that something was bugging the man. He was about to ask, but when he heard that first screech, he knew they were as good as dead.

"John, get-!" He couldn't say anymore as one of the winged creatures snatched him off the ground, John stared in shock as his partner screamed in the night.

When another screech came, John turned around and saw another demon swooping low to grab him as well, but the detective did not run nor did he reach for his gun.

He clenched his fists and punched the demon straight through building.

John stood up straight as his skin turned to green and his clothes turned blue and red along with a cape. The man was now fully bald with red eyes as he flew into the air.

It was quite the understatement that David was panicking as he was carried through the air. Not only did he have an avid fear of heights, but now his mind was conceiving scenarios of his death. Suddenly, the creature holding him let out a bloodcurling scream.

He looked up to see a green hand through the creature's chest and that hand suddenly grabbed his arm. David couldn't explain it, but he somehow went _through _the demon, as if it was never there, then saw the golden creature fall to the earth.

The detective stared up at his savior and gasped. It was a green man with an impassive face, one that seemed devoid of any emotion.

"Y-You! You're the Martian, you're real!" The Martian landed David on a building before just staring at the poor man.

"I'm sorry." Was all the Martian said before flying away.

David Sanders did not know what he meant at the time, but perhaps that will be his first and only clue when his partner doesn't check in the next week, or the week after that, and so forth.

* * *

For some reason, Darkseid's beams had moved faster than Madara had anticipated and struck him squarely in the chest.

Madara flew past Flash and Shazam and connected with the concrete. The unrelenting beams of pure energy drove him through the concrete, a semi-truck, and into the side of a building.

It hurt, but Madara wasn't concerned with the pain. He stared down at his chest, or more precisely, at the armor on his chest.

"You…..scratched my armor."

Big mistake.

He snapped his head up at the creature called Darkseid, his Mangyeko Sharingan turned purple as seven rings came out of the irises.

He clasped his hands together and with a mighty yell, he outstretched them out to Darkseid. Suddenly, massive vines about the size of a whole man rushed the confused tyrant above and below the earth.

Darkseid yelled out in pain as the vines struck him back in the sea where a large dragon made of water tried to drown him, but the red beams of the giant destroyed the creature utterly.

Madara stood on the sea with his scythe casually on his back. The man's cool demeanor was making Darkseid growl in anger.

Madara stared own without a care for Darkseid as the Susano'o rebuild around him. Soon, the giant was the smaller one in the face of a Susano'o golem **(basically, the Wood clones Susano'o that attacked the Five Hokage) **before it struck Darkseid again.

Darkseid flew back a feet before firing his beams at the Susano'o, but to his surprise, the golem did more than stand firm against the onslaught of the Omega beams.

_It absorbed them._

"You're going to have to try a different tactic if you want to survive this, Darkseid." Madara taunted while he stood safely inside the golem.

The behemoth growled for a moment until he gathered his wits. His mind escaped the self-made cloud of being a conqueror and returned to the comfort of being a deceiver to his cursed people.

"**An admirable ploy, but I saw through the deception soon enough. You were distracting me from completing my World-Eaters so that they can consume your planet."**

Madara stared at Darkseid before he smirked and crossed his hands.

"That's a nice guess, but my reasons are so much more simple. I wanted to see your power."

"**So, you were trying to find out my strength and weaknesses.**

"No, I did that a long time back," Madara yawned. "Now I wanted to see if you could hope to match to my power, so far, I'm unimpressed."

Darkseid smiled viciously at the man, **"You can say whatever you wish, it does not matter to me. Your people are still doomed."**

"I could care less about them either." Madara assured. He turned his head to the remains of the city.

"I have learned that strength is a necessity to life itself. To be weak is simply not an option, and that city is full of weakness. Like I said before, I wanted to face an worthy adversary and I've been disappointed."

"**You are alive merely because you amuse me, but now that amusement is becoming a nuisance." **Darkseid boomed.

"You speak like you can kill me!" Madara laughed, then his face returned to its bored look, "As far I can tell, one of us is wasting the other's time and seeing how you are in my mercy and you can't even see it….well, I assume you have enough brain power to figure out the rest."

"**YOU INSOLET WORM!"**

Darkseid struck the center of the Susano'o, he managed to drew it back a few steps, but it retaliated by pummeling Darkseid on the head continuously.

"NOW WARRIORS, STRIKE!"

Madara spun around quickly at the shout of his sister. It was backup, and it was little late since Madara had everything under control.

'_Who's the green one? Questions for later.'_

"**You were stalling me for your allies!" **Darkseid growled in revelation with fists clenched.

Madara sighed, "You'll never loosen up, will you?"

"Now….let's make a bet. If I _kill _you before they get to us, then you are allowed a quick and painless death. If not…..then I'll just have to improvise."

* * *

**And we're done!**

**Not with the series, of course. I'm just….well it's getting a little complicated. I've hit some bumps and I elected to end the chapter early rather than continuing and making a piece of art into trash. I'm kinda enjoy writing these.**

**Anyway, I've successfully introduced the Martian Manhunter into my story (Yay!) and I decided that we are totally gonna go pre-New 52 route with some elements of New 52 inside of it. New 52….is not living up to its predecessor, my personal feeling.**

**You guys can try to find a Madara pairing, I don't think it's really possible since he has this loner vibe much more intensely than Batman's, but if you do find one that really works, I'll definitely use it!**

**Support my other fanfics, send reviews by the dozens, and I will happily answer any questions or complaints that you may have, I'm trying to be cool like that.**

**MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU, ALWAYS**


	6. Chapter 6: Darkseid of Madara's Heel

**ANNNNDDDD WE'RE BACK WITH MORE KINGS OF GODS!**

**Yay! Bet you guys thought I dropped the thing, but no such luck! I'm sticking with it as long as I can muster, for your sakes!**

**As for pairings, still not really feeling too keen on letting Madara have a girlfriend, maybe Circe if you guys really wanted him tied down, but I don't share the sentiments.**

**Anyway, less talking! Let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Darkseid of Madara's Heel**

* * *

_(30 minutes ago)_

As Madara introduced Darkseid to a Thousand Jutsus of Pain, Diana flew off to regroup with her comrades, and plan to provide backup for her brother, though it was a long shot since Superman was abducted according to Flash's intel, Batman went to rescue him, and a clear leader had not been decided at all.

'_We are divided at the moment, but we cannot waste anymore time,' _She steeled herself before facing the heroes.

"Silence! We cannot sit here and argue while more innocents die at the hands of this fiend! I will take command for the time being until we stop Darkseid." She declared while cleaning her trusty blade.

"Not meaning to be disrespectful in any form, but have you _ever _been in a situation quite like this?" Cyborg questioned, quickly robbing Diana of her leadership appearance.

"Umm…..I have studied and trained with my sisters for war scenarios, but this is the first war I've been in." She admitted.

"Hey, don't be ashamed or anything. You're doing great since this is your first battle and everything." Shazam tried to encourage, but it seemed that it only incurred Wonder Woman's wrath.

"This is not my first battle! I have slain many monsters in Themiscarya and by Hera's strength, I'll slay many more before my time on Earth is done!" She yelled.

Just then, a familiar emerald light appeared from the sky. "Loving the attitude, but seriously, let's get our game faces on for a moment."

Down floated Green Lantern looking no worse for wear with the exception of a green cast on his left arm, the arm that Darkseid undoubtedly broke when Lantern foolishly tried to engage him on his own **(I find it funny that no noticed that Darkseid broke Hal's hand with just his firm handshake XD)**

"You look like…crap." Flash noted.

"Feelin' like it too." Green Lantern admitted before he faced all four of them. "Alright, listen up. Bat's decided to make me leader while he's gone because I can get your attention, or whatever lie he made up. The world's practically ending all around us unless we can pull our heads together and figure something out."

"It's been proven that we can't take Darkseid on our own, and I don't know how long that other guy is gonna last against him," Flash continued, though he missed the smirk on Diana's face. "But if we work together, we can stand a shot at kicking his butt into the dirt."

The others nodded in agreement until Shazam awkwardly raised his hand. Diana was beginning to notice, but most of the time, the champion of the gods sure did act like an infant.

"That's a cool speech and all, but do we actually know what we're gonna do? Like, how to stop all of this?" He asked, making the four heads turn back to Green Lantern who, however, began to chuckle nervously.

"I-ah-I actually didn't think of a plan. Thought one of you guys had and were just waiting for us to calm down or something…"

Even Diana groaned at his stupid antics.

"Actually, I think I might have something that could help us," Cyborg spoke up. A part of his side armor opened up for the boy to pull out of it a golden box.

"This is a Boom Tube, the devices that got Darkseid and his army here in the first place. If I can get close enough, I can hack Darkseid's Mother Box-the master control for all the Boom Tubes-and send them all back to their home planet."

Flash brightened up, "Great! One question though: how close do we need to get?"

"_Really _close," Cyborg replied, "It'd probably be easier if we just take it off him entirely."

"Then perhaps I can be of great use to you."

The team looked up in the sky to see a figure of green and blue floating down to them. One look at him, and they realized that the man was not at all human, for the green part of his outfit was actually his skin.

It was a bald alien man, but the back of his head arched outward to give him the alien look and his eyes were pure red. He wore a blue cape that connected to a seal on his chest, a seal of a red circle. He wore no shirt- if the criss-crossing straps didn't count for a shirt- to hide his green and muscular physique. He wore blue pants with a red flannel down the middle.

"….Ummm, who are you exactly?" Shazam questioned with a little of childhood fear.

"I am J'onn Jonzz, the last survivor of my people." J'onn said solemnly. "For 3 years, I have left my ruined homeworld of Mars to live amongst you humans, and learn your ways. Your people are so diverse, so cultured, that I still have not been able to learn everything."

"Do not worry, you are not alone in this endeavor." Diana encouraged while placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"A real Martian!? That's so cool!" And leave it up to Shazam to focus on the finer things in life.

Jordan quickly stepped between the group. "We can play catch up later, but in case we all forgot, there's a giant, bald alien war monger trying to enslave our planet!"

Flash gave a smirk at Lantern.

'_Since when did Hal all the suddenly become serious? Oh yeah, when Big Blue wasn't here to stop him from impressing the lady.'_

"Perhaps Mr. Jordan is paying more attention to the loss of life and destruction Darkseid's is bringing upon this world." J'onn spoke suddenly, nearly shocking the Scarlet Speedster to a heart attack.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked.

"Forgive me, I meant no harm." J'onn said humbly. "On my planet, my people would communicate to each other by sharing brainwaves-thoughts. Being the only one left, I didn't realize immediately that your people do not do the same. I try to restrain myself, but your minds are so active. You humans hide much of your true selves."

As he said this, Diana was briefly reminded of the man who got on top of her limo and protested against her.

'_Perhaps if they would share their personal feelings and thoughts more often like that on Themiscarya, they might be a more peaceful people.'_

With widened eyes, she wondered if J'onn heard that too.

"….Okay, we'll work on that later. So you can get close to Darkseid and his Mother Box thing, and then give it Robot Techie Wiz here who will reconfigure it and send these flying rats back to the hell they came from!" Green Lantern cheered.

The others cheered along with the Emerald Warrior, but Diana looked away with a smirk on her face.

'_That's if my brother hasn't killed that beast yet….'_

.

* * *

_(Present time)_

_._

The two fools who haven't fled from the carnage screamed in fear as a giant followed by spiky haired man and three flying figures soared through the front and back end of their house.

Darkseid growled and fired his Omega Beams at Madara who swatted them away with the skeleton hand of the Susano'o before blasting the Lord of Apokolips away with the Almighty Push technique. Darkeid finally got some traction under his feet as they broke out of the building and into another alley.

The blows Darkseid pounded onto Madara were blunted, if not completely blocked, by Madara's invincible armor before he uppercuted the giant.

Madara watched with mild irritation as the Lantern, Cyborg, and child godling blast Darkseid high into the air, and far from his reach.

Really, he was doing fine without their help! Not having the ability to fly was becoming quite the nuisance to him now. At that height and with the other heroes wanting to interfere, Madara would never be able to finish off his prey.

"Flash, take out its other eye!" Diana yelled, making Madara widen his eyes.

"No! He's mine to finish!" The man yelled as he launched himself into the air.

Darkseid, bound to Diana's lasso and Green Lantern's constructs, widened his eyes at the sight of the blue Susano'o. He growled and unleashed the full power of his Omega beams from his only eye, but it held the same effect as before. They harmlessly bounced off the male Amazon.

A mighty blow to the head slammed Darkseid back to Earth in near supersonic speed.

Cyborg clenched his teeth as the Parademons soared in the air breathing fire upon the heroes, only to meet their immediate disintegration from his sonic disruptor.

"Agh!"

A Parademon was lucky enough to catch him off guard and fireblast him in the back. Cyborg growled as he spun around, but to his surprise, he found the demon shaking uncontrollably for there was a green hand sticking through his chest.

"Did you get it?" Cyborg asked. The Martian opened his blue cloak to reveal a golden box with a blue orb in the middle, it looked a lot like an eye from afar.

"He did not even notice me slip it off of him." J'onn assured.

The previous quarterbacker took the alien box. In truth, he had no idea how to do what he planned to do, but his own alien cybernetics had taken the lead from there. His fingers split apart and turned to wires, they separated and found their own place to link into the Mother Box, granting Cyborg the access he needed.

He grinned, "And we're good."

Darkseid stiffly got back onto his feet, his rage became very apparent on his face. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was Darkseid! He was a god! He-

The familiar boom shook the goliath out of his self-dialogue. He spun around and saw his own planet through a BoomTube.

'_How-!?' _He reached for his belt and searched for his Mother Box, but there was none.

It was taken. _THIEVES!_

"**YOU WOULD DARE STEAL FROM ME!?" **

Madara landed on the ground before Darkseid. His face was unreadable, but he was just as lost as the Ruler of Apokolips. Whatever his sister was plotting with her new _friends, _she neglected to keep him in the loop as well!

"I wouldn't need to steal from you, I would just have to continue as I have-beating you to a smudge-then just take it from you." He replied.

"**You little gnat!" **Darkseid growled. **"You worms cannot stop my conquest! I AM DARKSEID! Whatever I demand, I shall get!"**

Madara narrowed his eyes. This weakling has bored him long enough with his boastful words and less than satisfactory performance.

"You are nothing to me. Becoming ash, you pile of weakness," He replied darkly, widening his right eye for his most deadly jutsu.

"Amat-"

Before he could even finish, a blur of red sped right past him and slammed onto Darkseid with the force of a locomotive. Madara growled, more interlopers, and it just had to be the one that irritated him the most.

"I. Don't. Care." Superman angrily replied, adding an earth-shattering blow to each word he said.

Darkseid was putty to Superman's blows, his face flowed in the direction of the Kryptonian's punches. With a mighty yell, the Man of Steel struck him square in the chest. The sound barrier was broken for a second as Darkseid flew back and inside the BoomTube.

"**NO!" **The dark creature yelled as he held onto the edge of the portal. **"Will-Not be beaten! Kill-kill you all!"**

"Victory is almost upon us warriors! Push him through!" Wonder Woman yelled as the team rallied to her battle cry.

Cyborg, Shazam, and Green Lantern unleashed all the power they had, Batman threw his exploding batarangs, Flash used his speed to create a hand vacuum while Superman and Wonder Woman coordinated their attacks to deal the most damage.

Madara just stared at them all, ruining his fight. Did they not see him being just as effective on Darkseid on his own?

Wait a minute, why was he pouting? He took Darkseid on his own while the others had to group together to stand a chance against the Lord of Apokolips, they were only cementing the extent of his power. Let them have their victory, it meant nothing to him now.

The son of Hippolyta smirked as he crossed his hands. _'Alright, let's see if they can deal with Darkseid, or will I have to step in.'_

"Go back to your dying world, monster! You will not claim this one!" The Martian yelled as he shot his own heat vision at Darkseid.

"Now! Close it on him!" Flash yelled to Cyborg.

"Will do!"

The suction of Boom Tubes everywhere had intensified ten-fold, absorbing all the Parademons and the Apokolipton weaponry they had all across the world. Try as Darkseid might, but his body could not resist the pull of his own planet.

With a yell of rage and anger, the fearsome Darkseid lost his grip and fell into his world of fire before the Boom Tube closed with a final boom. Then all was quiet.

"Cyborg." Batman called out. He didn't have to voice out his question for Cyborg to understand.

"There's no Parademon signature showing up on my global map," He declared. "We did it. We won."

"Holy moly," Shazam gasped, "I held off my first alien invasion!"

"The city's been saved." Flash grinned, Green Lantern coughed at the Scarlet Speedster and pointed to the devastation that surrounded them all.

Flash grinned in embarrassment, "For the most part."

"But it can be rebuilt," Superman assured as he patted the Speedster on the back.

Madara scoffed again. The fools, all of them. _He _was taking care of Darkseid on his own, they were never in any real danger because his power was more than enough than Darkseid could handle.

'_It seems that anywhere I go, there will always be those who are too blind to notice my power.'_

.

* * *

.

"….There will be an embassy to be built in the capitol, Mother, in honor of the Amazon's contribution to the defense against the invaders. Peace has been maintained." Diana reported.

Both children stood before their royal mother in a plethora of emotions. For Diana, pride in her accomplishment, excitement in the new team she and the other heroes had made, even more excitement in being apart of Man's World fulltime, and another feeling, one particular to Superman.

For Madara. Boredom, irritation, slight disappointment.

"I am proud of your work, daughter. You honor the title of Amazon." Hippolyta smiled. "This peace arrangement has calmed any tension between Man's World and Themiscarya as well as opened us to new opportunities. Your friends were all Man, yes? And they helped you? That is a sign that Man could have changed throughout the years. I would like for you to spend much time in Man's World, learn their ways, and promote Amazonian peace."

Diana nodded with excitement, this was nothing she didn't already want to do, but Madara had other feelings about this new mission.

Promote peace? He was going to laugh. They didn't want peace, it was only a front, to keep up the pretense that the Amazons wanted no strife. In truth, the female warriors _did _want strife, they had waited ten-thousand years for the chance to take their vengeance on Man for what they had did.

But Diana's report had scared Mother. Men no longer fought the ways of old, they had more deadly weapons in their arsenal and for once in her life, Hippolyta did not seek the Man's death. Such an act would lead to the annihilation of her people, so she would settle with making the status quo like before: living as if they did not exist.

The less interaction the two civilizations had, the less chances of a full-scale war would come up and Diana-sweet, naïve Diana-was the only one who did not hold animosity against Man, the only one who could possibly be the ambassador for the Amazons.

"Go rest my daughter. You must be tired from your battle." Hippolyta dismissed.

The daughter left, but Madara did not. The Queen did not give him leave yet.

"When she goes back to Man's World, stay at her side as much as you can. Do not leave her alone with anyone, especially this 'Superman.'"

Madara nodded. "I had no intentions of leaving her alone in the first place."

There was an awkward silence between them now. Normally, Hippolyta would give Madara a command, he'd accept it, and she would dismiss him but that was not the case that day. She stared at him strangely, and by strangely, she stared at him more than usual.

Better yet, she stared at him. _Actually _stared at him.

"You hate me." She spoke suddenly. Madara raised an eyebrow at her declaration, what a strange thing to say from her.

"What makes you assume that?" He asked out of interest.

"You have my eyes."

Those words threw Madara in a loop of itself. _She was claiming apart of herself in him? _What brought this change from her? Before, all she could see was _him. _Madara trained like _him, _ate like _him, _talked to his sister like _him, _even had thoughts like _him_! (She didn't even know what he thought about!)

Now….she was saying he looked like her!?

As quickly as this uncomfortable moment was, it ended. Hippolyta blinked twice then dismissed him without another word. This time, Madara lingered for just a second, before adhering to her command.

.

* * *

_(Off-world…)_

_._

"The Master is currently in the middle of healing. He took damage, more damage than he's ever had in years."

"Granny's orphanage is in chaos. Word of the Master's defeat gave the ingrates hope. It didn't help that the most promising of her clutch had escaped."

"A Kryptonian….on Earth?"

The whispers infuriated him. Those worms…..they would dare talk about Father!?

The guards who dared to whisper such things screamed as a bulk of a shadow befell on them and in one move, one of them had met their end at the heel of Kalibak.

"You cur!" The man-beast roared in the face of the other, "You would dare speak about your Master!? Treason will be met with DEATH!"

"N-No!"

Before Kalibak could kill the man, someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Kalibak yelled in surprise as this mystery person lifted him through the air and through him to the other side of the corridor.

Kalibak growled, words started to form at the back of his mouth, but they died when he saw who stood before him now.

"S-S-S-S-" The person reached down to Kalibak who was now fidgeting in terror. He couldn't fight this person, Father's Furies couldn't kill this person, only Father alone could and he kept _her _because she still had use, she was still very strong.

_She was still of his blood._

But Kalibak knew the real truth, though speaking it would be treason therefore death. He knew that not even Darkseid had the power to stop her.

And now that truth will die with him.

She reached to his belt and clutched the Mother Box he had and began to walk away, miraculously sparing the son of Darkseid.

"F-Father will kill you for this when he recovers! I swear it!" Kalibak cowardly called out to her, but she paid no mind.

Nothing in Apokolips had the strength to stop her, and its ruler-the only one who could-was healing after a humiliating defeat on some backwater planet with _very _promising warriors.

She'd have to thank them for humbling her father, but she could only do it when they're dead.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Completed!**

**It's been a few months since I last updated! I'm sorry about that.**

**It's my Senior year and I have to make the necessary calls if I want this thing to be my full-time career, but I'm scared that I'll be a wash-up author after all my work.**

**Fingers cross that I can go the distance! **

**So! What's with this change of heart in Hippolyta? What's she planning? How blind can Diana be to the **_**real **_**Amazon way, and will Madara become evil at the end of this?**

**Even better question, who's that lady that not even Darkseid can stop? Why does she want to kill the newly stated Justice League? Revenge for her father?**

**Next time on King of gods! Pairing's still undecided!**

**MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU, ALWAYS!**


	7. Chapter 7: They do WHAT?

**Hello Guys! This the Phantom Penance with another chapter to King of Gods! **

**This is gonna be a short one since the sad fact that I lost EVERYTHING- all my story files, dust in the wind- and I'm gonna have to pick myself up somehow.**

**So I'm gonna do a mini fanfic to celebrate the harmonious season of Christmas! **

…**with Madara.**

**This is gonna end swimmingly.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: They do WHAT!?**

"So… a _large _man invades the dwelling of every person in the world…. to give only the ones with a pure heart what they truly desire… all in _one night?_" Slowly asked the ever confused, certainly astounded, Wonder Woman.

"More or less." Clark Kent replied.

A flash of respect came upon Diana's eyes. "I am impressed at his skills and selfless duty to award those who would fight for justice. Please Kal-El, you must show me this Santa Claus so that I may congratulate him myself."

For all the obvious reasons, the mild-mannered reporter gave a nervous chuckle. "I-I don't think that's a good idea. And call me Clark when we're in public, the whole secret identity thing."

Tis' was the season again when families would come together for that wonderful night called Christmas, and since the royal Princess of Themiscrya had no clue what Christmas was, Clark _naturally _took it upon himself to show her around Metropolis and teach her Man's cultural celebrations.

Of course, they did not go _anywhere _alone, nor did they know that they were being followed. Madara was tasked with making sure nothing happened between them and he will carry his command out. So he watched from the shadows.

Naturally, that would mean he would have to abandon his usual armor –like his sister has- and blend in with Man, but that wasn't the problem now.

The problem was this Santa Claus.

This man single-handedly travels throughout the world, into the home of every man and woman, and leaves them gifts _in one night!?_

'_Such speed….. such skills in undetection….'_

This news unsettled Madara, it unsettled him greatly. This man could've visited his home and he wouldn't have even known it! But surely, Madara's own skills and the fully-matured Sharingan would have caught this mystery man dead in his tracks.

'_In the area of stealth, he is my better, but that was only because I never heard of him!' _Madara seethed. _'But his streak will end…soon.'_

* * *

_**(Gotham….)**_

"_Christmas._ I had a preconceived notion that we were above this obnoxious waste of a celebration, but I suppose I was wrong."

The Wayne Manor was alive with lights, ornaments, and boxes with very well endowed bodies to lift them around and unpack them, but one such was far from the Christmas mood. Very ironic considering that one was indeed, a child.

"When did the Grinch steal your Christmas?" Joked Dick Grayson, the first Robin.

"In the League of Shadows, we never celebrated anything, especially Christmas." Damien Wayne, the new Robin, answered. "Festivities such as these were considered the most harmful thing to the planet, a time where normal men would consume and take without restraint. Plus I found the history behind it annoying."

"Like it or not, we're going to celebrate anyway." Bruce Wayne spoke up to his son. "Not celebrating Christmas would be waving a giant red flag of suspicion should anybody come by."

Damien stared at his father, searching for a moment of weakness in regard to this crucial moment, and found none.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but there's someone at the door." Alfred cut through, allowing the grandson of the Demon's Head to walk away, muttering something along the lines of "decapitating the first person he catches coming down the chimney."

"Christmas Carolers?" Wayne questioned.

"Of sorts." Alfred replied mysteriously.

Suspicious, but not distrusting Pennyworth's loyalty, the billionaire reached for the front door, and opened it slowly.

What he found… well, Alfred wasn't lying.

_(Emerald City, half an hour ago…)_

"Dude, I _double-dare _you to talk to her first!"

"I already said that!"

J'onn stared back and forth at Hal Jordan and Barry Allen argue back and forth. The Martian has spent a few months on Earth, enough to learn about Christmas among his fellow partners when they grew excited about it, but he didn't recall any traditions about betting who can get a girl's number fastest.

"This is stupid! I already have a girlfriend." Barry gave up, only to get a hard nudge from Hal.

"Oh yeah, that 'girl' from the news! Listen buddy, I don't need a magic lasso to know that's a lie."

"Why would Barry lie? He does not benefit from it." J'onn curiously asked.

"Thank you John!" Barry smiled.

Hal sighed. All it takes is one new girlfriend (and a giant alien invasion) for Barry to change into a new man. He was even backing out on their thing! And they've had it for three years straight!

Suddenly, Hal's face gave a wicked turn to an evil smile after thinking about another hero he knows.

"Y'know, with J'onn being here and all, we should make a twist in this Christmas tradition." He slowly began.

J'onn blinked twice. "I do not think I want to be involved in this-"

"Great! New Bet! If I can get that lady's number, Barry has to sing Christmas songs in Bat's doorstep, if Barry gets the number, J'onn will have to sing, and if J'onn gets her number, then _I'll _have to sing! And no powers."

"Are you insane!?" Barry nearly shouted in horror while J'onn stated something about not being able to sing.

Hal smirked. "The stakes are on now. J'onn, you give it a go."

J'onn stared at him, then he stared at the woman. It was a waitress, working hard to clean a table and probably in a hurry to leave and join her family for Christmas.

J'onn stared, then he took a deep breath, and slowly stood…

_(FLASH BACK END!)_

"Jordan." Bruce stated briefly, and firmly.

In truth, Hal stood in front of Wayne Manor with a song book in his hands and a permanent scowl on his face.

"Judging by your cheerful spirit, you were forced to do this."

"Screw you too." Hal seethed between his teeth.

The Batman did something unspeakable….. he smiled and leaned on the doorway.

"Well begin. I get the feeling I'll want to listen for a _long _while….."

* * *

.

_(Metropolis)_

.

Madara followed stealthily behind the two, making sure they never touched –even for an instant- until he saw the one thing that would avert his gaze.

_Him._

By the Kryptonian's description, the man before him was indeed the man that had the list and checked it twice.

And he was sitting there, talking to children.

The insult! He wasn't getting prepared for his long trip, didn't need any warm-up or anything, he _literally _had time to kill and play with meager children!

_AND HE WAS FAT!_

"The insult to my honor….."

There was only one way to deal with this. Destroying Santa Claus would be a mercy as to what Madara was willing to do. He was going to….

* * *

**Chapter 10 Completed!**

**Oh no, what will Madara do? Does he know that the man before him is not the **_**real **_**Santa Claus? Does he not know that Santa Claus isn't real at all? How long will Green Lantern Carol in Batman's doorstep?**

**Find out on Christmas Eve! The Update will be my little Christmas gift to you all.**

**Oh! And do check my profile! I've got a new poll for you guys! It's about a new story I plan to make!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND MAY THE FLAMES OF YOU BE WITH YOU, ALWAYS!**


	8. Mini-Chapter 8: Flashback!

**Heya folks!**

**Wow, I've been gone for a while, haven't I? I've been going through a lot recently (nothing too bad) and just had to wind down and breathe for a bit.**

**Now, to celebrate a growing resurgence, let's give you a bit of history, shall we!?**

* * *

_A painful cry took flight from the paradise island._

_The youngest Amazon alive, Diana, laid unconsciously on the ground with a bruise forming on her cheek. It was her mistake to run into the forest alone, her mistake to meddle with a force she did not fully understand._

_But, Madara would never lay a hand on his sister. That's what Hippolyta is around for. _

_No, he would settle with punishing the fool who thought that he could touch her and get away with it._

"_You're….lucky boy, that my powers have weakened throughout the years of imprisonment, for I would have shown you the true power of Wa-ARRRGGHHH!"_

_The infamous Olympian god of war, Ares, wailed out in agony as the Uchiha's hands reached to his remaining eye and plucked it out in a smooth fashion._

"_You must be the biggest fool in Olympus, to attack a shinobi with his own weapons without knowing how to use them effectively." Madara stated simply, staring at the eyes._

_Suddenly, he looked down at Ares, his own eyes turned dark and morphed into the Mangyeko Sharingan. "Even moreso a fool to think that you can kill an Uchiha with his own strengths. Your arrogance disgusts me."_

_He stamped his food down on the blade, digging it deeper into Ares' knees and causing the god agony he had never dealt with before._

"_Z-Zeus, you would abandon your son to the fate of this….this worm!?" He growled._

"_Hippolyta had told me stories of you, of how you begged to the gods to spare your life like a coward. I'm surprised to find her stories to be true, for once." Madara coldly stated._

_Ares' magically made Sharingan eyes wobbled in his hands, bringing satisfaction back to the Uchiha. "Still, you did bring me a brand new set of eyes. Mine were beginning to be a problem."_

_Ares, fueled by pain and anger, sank his teeth deep into his lips, trying to muster up the last of his powers to summon a weapon, a sword, a hammer, a buzz saw, anything!_

_Imagine the hope dying in his eyes when nothing came._

"_The situation that has fallen on you now is the result of no one's actions except your own, you know this." Madara reminded. "I offered you a simple choice: drop my sister, return to your cage like the dog you are, and no harm would befall on you."_

_Madara grabbed Ares by his golden hair and slammed his head onto the ground. "You, however, chose to laugh off my threat, __**dare to backhand my sister**__, and fight me like mad fool. You, a god who focuses his power on conflict, chose to fight me on the most boring island in the entire world."_

_Madara impaled his kunai into Ares' wrists, securing the Olympian to his fate._

"_All of this is the result of your arrogance and stupidity. You did not listen to reason, now you will know fear."_

"_**Amaterasu!"**_

_That was the last day that Madara would use the eyes given to him by his mother. Once he implanted his new eyes, he tossed the dead ones to the sea. From now on, all his power would truly come from himself and no one else._

_Oh, he made sure not to kill Ares. Being reprimanded by Hippolyta was something he could handle quite easily, but facing punishment from the gods was something he was not yet ready for. At worst, they'll punish Hippolyta for nearly allowing Ares escape from his punishment and letting children deal with him._

_Madara rises to the top, his enemies fall to the bottom. He loved it when the natural order of things was maintained._

* * *

**Annnnddd Done! Next up will be Justice League vs. Teen Titans!**

**I know, skipping the Throne of Atlantis, but to be honest, it was kinda boring. Do you know how many Atlanteans Ocean Master had in his army? And he thought he was gonna take over the surface world with numbers like that!? **

**If the rest of you all didn't catch up with the fanfic, here's a basic summary:**

**FLASHBACK. Madara had his old eyes when Diana found the cage of Ares, god of war. Ares, wanting payback for the Amazons, tried to start with Diana, to which, Madara intervened. Madara gave Ares an option, Ares decided to provoke Madara by fighting him with Sharingans of his own, Sharingans that Madara needed. Madara defeated Ares, took his eyes, and saved Diana.**

**THE END!**

**REVIEW AND TRY TO THINK OF A PAIRING FOR MADARA, IF YOU REALLY WANT ONE.**

**May the Flames of Youth be with you, always!**


End file.
